Dibley Bunny aka Bunnies are better then chocolate
by Leah Day
Summary: An AU Vicar of Dibley Harry and Gerry. fic. Probably my one and only. Rated M for some naughtiness!


**_Dibley Bunny, aka Bunnies are better then chocolate_**

**_By Leah_**

**_Summary_**

A post "The Vicar in white" AU Vicar of Dibley one shot.

Geraldine gets a new outfit not only to go Easter bunny-ing in but as a rather cheeky present for Harry.

Will he like it?

**_Disclaimer_**

Sigh, if only! Sadly, VOD is not mine. Rated M for naughtiness.

**_Part 1_**

Geraldine Granger Kennedy muttered numerous curses under her breath as she crept up the stairs of her cottage that cold morning in Dibley.

Today had been the big Easter "Dress up in a bunny outfit and hide choccy eggs all around the sodding village" day.

Sigh … If only the Easter bunny was real! She was so cold and tired!

Anyway.

David Horton, Owen Newitt and Jim Trotter had wasted no time in ogling her whilst she made her deliveries in her brand new, rather naughty, bunny suit.

This new "suit" was black leather with multiple sewn in red satin love hearts plus an accompanying bright red fluffy bunny tail. How she had managed to create such a saucy costume was still, in her mind, quite daunting indeed, but she had done it and was pleased as punch with the end result.

"Why aren't you wearing white?" David had asked, tossing an egg over a hedge.

"Or pink?" Owen Newitt had added, indicating his laughable hot pink bunny suit.

"No body's business but mine, I'm afraid," she had told them briskly and smacked Owen's hand away before he could cop a feel of her leather-clad arse.

"You should wear leather more often," Owen remarked dryly, quickly getting over the smack.

"I probably do in your dreams, Owen," Gerri laughed. "Now scuse me, I've got a husband to surprise!"

**_Part 2_**

Gerri had reached the bedroom and was quietly padding toward the bed.

She sat down on the edge of the king sized four-poster, almost losing her composure in a fit of giggles.

Oh he had to like it! He had to!

The previous evening had been rather warm, so to her delight, Harry had decided to sleep in naught but a pair of violet satin boxers. Of course, he had a light sheet covering him, but she had been rewarded with a decent eyeful of his nude upper half beforehand and had enjoyed that eyeful immensely.

"Harry," she whispered. "Harry,"

Harry Kennedy groaned then opened his eyes to see something rather strange sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Geraldine?" he mumbled. "Please tell me that is you?"

Gerri grinned.

"Happy Easter, Harry," she replied.

Harry flicked on the lamp on his table and blinked several times so he could focus. When he saw her, his lips parted in shock … then he grinned absolutely delighted.

"Come here!" he said and Geraldine happily obliged, crawling over lie beside him.

Rolling over, Harry captured her lips in a deep lingering kiss. Whilst doing that, he reached downwards to grope her arse.

"Oi!" Gerri cried when he had pinched her bum exceptionally hard. "Watch it, will you? This material cost me an arm and a leg!"

"Did I ever tell you I'm rather prone to rabbits wearing red love hearts and black leather?" Harry asked, stroking one of her long ears, smiling sweetly.

"Ohhh …. You must be in so much trouble with PETA," Gerri teased, eyes shining mischievously.

"Mmmhmmm," Harry replied. "Lots of trouble," and reclaimed her mouth, giving his wife a bit of tongue to enjoy.

When Gerri pulled away, she eased the costumes head back, exposing her dark silky tresses.

"So … are Dibley bunnies better then chocolate?" she asked.

"Ten times better," Harry confessed. "The naughtier they are …" He trialled off, smiling saucily back at her.

"Good. Because I've eaten all of your eggs!"

**_The end_**

**_Authors note_**

This is my first attempt at Vicar of Dibley and perhaps my last. Trying to keep such amazing characters in character although this is such a short ditty is quite tricky and I would hate to botch anything.

I do hope you have enjoyed this. If not, oh well. I'll live!  Leah.


End file.
